Wish on an Angel
by Decepshun
Summary: Wish on an angel, get your love to love you back."... Too bad Ino's angel has two small problems... 1, Sakura's matchmaking skills are odd, to say the least, and 2, SHE'S COMPLETELY NUTS! R&R please :D. SasuSaku; InoShikaTem
1. Prologue

**Wish for an Angel**

By- DECEPSHUN

Summary- Wish for a fallen angel, get your love to love you back… Yamanaka Ino wishes for her love, Uchicha Sasuke, to love her back…and wishes on an angel. What happens when said angel starts falling for Sasuke? SasuSaku

A/N- I just realized that a lot of people don't put that beginning message every time they post a chapter, and me, being the lazy bum I really am, decided not to copy and paste the beginning thing every time I post up a chapter! -- Lazy

Disclaimer- when pigs fly, I will own Naruto! (FUFUFUFUFUFU! No one can beat that disclaimer!) Random person- Hey, DECEPSHUN, is that a flying pig I see? (Shush!)

More notes- IT WILL NOT BE A SASU/INO, NOT MATTER HOW MUCH THIS CHAPTER WILL SEEM LIKE IT! -U

-

Prologue 

_If you wish on a fallen angel…_

Yamanaka Ino sighed, as she looked out her window, watching the rain pitter-patter softly on the window.

… _And if it responds…_

She gave a gasp as she saw her crush out in the rain, with his eyes closed, arms crossed, sitting on a wooden bench. "Sasuke!" she gasped aloud to herself.

Ino grabbed her coat and hurriedly put it on. She reached for her umbrella, rushed, as she put on her shoe clumsily. Ino opened the door, and fanned open her umbrella.

You'll get a wish- 

She heard the loud thumping of rain on her umbrella as she rushed towards Sasuke and held her umbrella to him.

Sasuke glared at her, and looked away.

"Please, Sasuke!" Ino pleaded. "You'll get all wet!" Sasuke looked at her indifferently as he shrugged. "That sort of thing is for my girlfriend (if I had one)- and I'm not giving that position to _you- _of all people- any time soon."

Ino looked away, tears stinging her eyes. She could get any boy in Konoha but not the one she wanted- Sasuke…

Anything… in exchange… 

Sasuke glared at her again. "Get lost!"

For Love and Friendship- 

"S-Sasuke!" the blonde-haired girl cried out. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.

…_Something Angels are not capable of giving…_

Sasuke pulled away, but Ino grabbed for him fervently, letting the rain soak her.

So make a wish… MAKE A WISH… 

"I-I wish!" Ino called out softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily. "What do you want?"

On a fallen angel… 

"I wish on an angel!" Ino cried out, yelling to the dark sky around her. "A fallen angel to help me!"

_And pray that it hears you._

At that moment, the clouds cleared and the sun shone again.

-

A/N- umm, please review? - Do you think I should continue? Well, hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1: An Angel Heard

W i s h O n A n A n g e l 

**By- **XDXEXCXEXPXSXHXUXN

**Summary- **0.o it disappeared! (A/N- actually, I'm too lazy to write out the summary- or for that matter, copy and paste it…)

**Random 'Advertisement'- **Read my other stories! -- Cheap advertising XD

**Note- **I love all my reviewers! -- (Yuck; that sounds disgusting!) So, I'm going to uh, write all the names of my reviewers in every, single story… because I felt like it.

**SharinganPrincess, Miss Katana,big-dreams, Shikachick, o.o (anonymous), Miya (anonymous), R o x a s G o e s Q u a c k, tru-viet, silveryxtears, Inu Youkai Yume,GaaraLovesSakura, cutegerbilofdeath, Ai-chan13, Blue Tiger-chan, Vesper chan, SakuraUchicha-chan, Maria, MangaGirl427, ArcaneRose, **and** Sasunaru-Rikusora-akuroku **

Please forgive me if you changed your penname and I wrote your old one! TT-TT

Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts on this story! (And now that you mention it, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts on my other stories!) :)

So here's the next chapter of _Wish on an Angel_!

**Another Note- **In this story, it would be… _appreciated_ if you don't write flames, and instead write constructive criticism. Not that anyone wrote flames (thanks for not writing flames, reviewers!) but instead of writing: "Your story sucks. Die and don't write again!" please write: "I don't hate your story, but I don't love it either. I suggest _blah, blah, blah and blah _to improve your story". If you're thinking that my story sucks and you think you're lying when saying that you don't hate my story… HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF A WHITE LIE? (Or is it a 'gray lie'?) Or don't review… but then, I'd _recommend _that you do… Thanks for reading this chunk of a paragraph. Oh yeah, and thanks for wasting a few minutes of your life reading this. Lolz- sorry if you feel you have wasted your time:P

-

**Chapter One**

"I hear you," Haruno Sakura whispered softly to Ino, as she glided across the quickly darkening sky, "I feel your pain."

She looked at Ino again. Her blonde hair, her lonely frown as a raven-haired boy left, the hurt in Ino's blue eyes; she had seen it all before. "I understand," she said again, "And I'm going to help you."

Sakura looked one last time at Ino, then flew away, her pink tresses streaming behind her. "Bye, Ino. I'll be there…"

"Tomorrow…" Ino heard those words, whispered from above, and she thought that she could see a bit of pink… cherry blossoms being blown in the sky, disappearing… and she… smiled slightly. Cherry blossoms seemed to be Sasuke-kun's favourite flower…

Was it a sign?

-

When Ino woke up the next day, she first noticed that the air smelled sweeter, like cherry blossoms, strangely. "Hmm…" she mumbled tiredly, "What's that smell? It smells so sweet and… pure." Ino yawned and sat up.

That's when she noticed… her. Sitting at the foot of Ino's bed, smiling happily.

Ino's eyes widened, as she stared at the pink-haired girl sitting on her bed. "What? Who are you?" Ino asked in surprise. "And what are you doing here?"

The pink-haired girl giggled at Ino's shock. She fluffed her beautiful white wings (that Ino only noticed then) and replied, "I'm the angel you wished for!" She smiled, a dazzling smile, as she added on: "My name's Sakura. What's yours?"

Ino responded unconsciously (because she's so used to just telling random people her name so they'd be her friends! Lolz) with: "My name's Ino." Regaining 'consciousness', Ino added on, "But I thought that was just an old legend or something…"

"Actually," Sakura said again, with a grin. "It's an old song. But it happens that the singer once encountered a meeting with an angel. I guess that inspired her to write that song!" (A/N- that's not true because there isn't even a song like that:)

"O-okay," Ino shakily said.

"I think when you wish for an angel, now you should tell me _all _about your problem!" Sakura told her cheerfully.

"All right," Ino answered, a bit more confidently, "Well, there's this boy, Sasuke, that I really like. I think that he knows that I like him, but he doesn't care… because, I think, that so many girls like him but he's lost track of whom… I wish Sasuke-kun would like me!" Ino started crying, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura got a little angry. "Who? His name's Sasuke, right?" Ino nodded, her tears stopping a bit, so Sakura added: "Should I find him and see how his personality's like? Because if he's rotten, I want to punch him!"

Ino nodded, smiling again. "Okay!" Then she stopped nodding. "Wait. Don't punch him! That'd ruin his face."

"Ino!"

-

Uchicha Sasuke stopped in front of his mansion door. 'Dear Okaa-san,' he thought to himself. 'Some random blonde haired girl cried today. Who's she? I don't know. Then, when I left her, I saw… cherry blossoms flutter everywhere. It really was a sight to see. But I left. Yeah. So, bye… Sasuke.' (The 'Sasuke' at the end is sort of like in a letter, where you'd write something like: "Sincerely, me")

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke entered his mansion, and noted- for the hundredth time- that he was alone- and always would be.

He entered his bedroom, making no noise.

Sasuke stared at his 'box'. It was his box of memories- when he was young, before he lost his family… and when _she _was there. _It was so wonderful to have a friend…_ he mused to himself, _so very wonderful. _

Then, he opened the box, took out his diary… and began to read it- all his memories…

-

Diary- 

_Nii-san says that writing a diary is girly but I like writing in it. 'Kaa-san says that it will help to write reports and stuff! _

_Anyways, today, there was this girl who moved into our neighbourhood. Her name's Sakura but I forgot her last name. She said, "My 'kaa-san travels a lot! This is going to be our last stop before we go back home!" She's really nice and I hope we can be real great friends! _

_It's weird, really, cause she has pink hair! I've never seen anyone with pink hair. And when I asked her about, she just shrugged, and then I told okaa-san about it, but she said that it was rude to ask questions like that!_

_Got to go; nii-san is knocking on my door, and he's saying that I'd better not be writing in my diary… which I am…_

_Sasuke._

-

_5-year-old Sasuke walked down the sidewalk, looking around for any of his 'fan girls'. _No one, _he thought to himself triumphantly, _good.

Sasuke went to his 'secret' place, where Itachi used to train. But when he neared the clearing, he saw a pink-haired girl skipping around. What was she doing here? And how did she find a concealed place like this? 

"_Hey," he called to the girl, "I've never seen you in Konoha before. Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_The girl giggled, her green eyes brightening with delight. "What are you, an investigator?" Sasuke glared at her, but she continued. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm new to this area! It's gonna be my last stop!"_

_Sasuke looked at the girl, confused. "Last stop?"_

_The girl, Sakura, nodded: "Yup! 'Till I go back to my home! My dad and I are travelers! It's really fun!"_

"_What about your mom?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, "I have a mom, so shouldn't you have a mom, too?" _

_Sakura looked sad for a moment, but answered, "Nope! Not any more, at least. She died last year, and since then, me and my dad have been alone. She was really pretty, too!"_

"_Pretty?" Sasuke said, "Like you?"_

_Sakura blushed a bit. "No! She was beautiful, like a goddess!"_

_Sasuke grinned. "My mom, too!"_

_The two giggled._

"_Oi, Sasuke," a voice called, from far away. "Where are you? You're going to be late for lunch, so hurry up!"_

"_Itachi!" Sasuke yelled happily, getting up, and running towards the voice. "Come meet my new friend!" Sakura heard Itachi answer: "New friend? Not really often you meet one…"_

"_You're mean!" Sasuke glared at Itachi. "You mean that I don't have friends?" _

"_No"- Sasuke grinned- "I mean to say that you don't have many friends." Itachi finished. Sasuke scowled at Itachi, and then dragged him towards Sakura._

_Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Is she your girlfriend?"_

"_No…"_

"_Are you engaged?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then… are you married?"_

"_No…"_

"_Why would you be hanging around with a girl, then?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because… uh… it's not 'cool."_

"_But you like that girl… what's her name again? Isn't that not cool?"_

"_Yeah… sure. Who cares?"_

"_I do!" Sakura piped up, smiling happily. "Hey, are you a girl? You're so pretty!" Sasuke laughed, and Itachi frowned._

"_What? What did I do wrong?"_

_Sasuke laughed again. "He's not a girl," he said to Sakura, "He just should cut off his ponytail."_

_Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's go."_

"_Okay! Bye, Sakura!"_

"_Bye!"_

_They left, leaving Sakura behind, and as soon as they were out of sight, Sakura's smile disappeared. _

"_My family all died, Sasuke-kun," she whispered to his retreating back. "All dead…" _

-

To be continued… 

A/N- yeah… it's not as good as the prologue, I guess… WAH! I wanted to type out all of Sasuke's childhood but I kept thinking: 'Next chapter… I mean, what if the readers got so bored?'

If you don't understand the last bit, SORRY! Explanation- okay, first it's Sasuke diary entry, then it's what happened in the diary entry. Do worry if you're super bored, because that part's relevant to the story… I think.

Is it too weird of a chapter? If you ask me, I think I need to work on cliffhangers… cause this one sucks. XD

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2: The GiftWrapped Box

W I S H on an A N G E L 

**By- **D E C E P S H U N

**Notes… **the weird thing about me is that I don't stick to the original summary of my stories XD… SORRY!!!

-

_Last chapter:_

They left, leaving Sakura behind, and as soon as they were out of sight, Sakura's smile disappeared.

"My family all died, Sasuke-kun," she whispered to his retreating back. "All dead…"

-

Chapter Two: The Gift-Wrapped Box 

-

Diary… 

_Does Sakura hate me now? She isn't talking to me._

_-Sasuke_

-

:Memory:

_Sasuke yawned slightly as he sat down by the lake, skipping rocks. He watched the water ripple, as his rock skipped five times! Smiling, he made a mental note to tell Sakura about his _'achievement' _the next day, when school started._

_It was the end of March break, and he was slightly bored- especially when Sakura said that she would be away on a trip far away. _

Maybe I should get her a present! Just because we're friends, _he thought to himself, _and maybe I could-

"Sasuke!" a loud voice yelled, interrupting his thoughts. It was Naruto, along with Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Wanna come buy ramen with us?"

"_Well-" Sasuke started, but was interrupted by Kiba elbowing Naruto, whispering fiercely, "but that's not what we were _supposed _say!" Naruto grinned sheepishly, and Shikamaru yawned: "How troublesome!"_

"_Ano, Sasuke," Kiba said, "What's with this Sakura girl?" Naruto nodded his head, as if to agree with Kiba's words, "We mean, teme, that you never hang out with us anymore!"_

_Sasuke's grin lit up his face. "Do you wanna meet her?" Shikamaru, hearing Sasuke's words, sighed and again, muttered, "How troublesome. Why must we ask such troublesome things, anyway?" He yawned, and lay down on the grass, watching the sky. The other three ignored him. _

"_Actually, Sasuke, we want to know if she's like, your girlfriend."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened slowly as he understood what they were saying. A girlfriend? Like Itachi's? Well, sure, he and Sakura spent a lot of time together- but did that really qualify? "I don't know." He finally just shrugged his shoulders and went back to skipping rocks._

_Shikamaru sighed as he watched Sasuke. "Troublesome. Let's go." Sasuke watched the retreating backs and once they left, he looked up at the sky and sighed._

_-_

"_Omigosh!" Sakura yelled, cheerfully glomping Sasuke. "It's the first day back to school! I'm so excited!" She pranced around, her pink hair flying along, as she jumped up in the air. A word escaped Sasuke's lips as he stared dazedly at her open show of the love of life: "Angel…" _

_Sakura stopped suddenly and cocked her head, a curious look on her face. "What?" Sasuke's dazed expression suddenly became a grin. "Nothing! Now let's get to class!" Sakura smiled and followed the raven-haired little boy._

_-_

"_All right, class!" the teacher called, rapping her knuckles against the wall. "Since it's the first day back to school… You guys can have an hour of free time to get to know eachother better!" She smiled as the whole class cheered… loudly. "Quiet free time," the teacher added quickly, still smiling._

"_Hey, everyone!" Ino called. "Let's play _Truth-or-Dare_! Once when my onee-san's friends came over, they played it too." Sasuke had no idea what this… _Truth-or-dare _thing was. He glanced over at Sakura, who grinned widely, and proceeded to follow her classmates, who were gathered around Ino._

"_YEAH! WE SHOULD PLAY IT… DATTEBAYO!" "I-I-if N-Naruto-kun p-p-plays it, I-I will." "Hmm… How troublesome. Sigh. I suppose I'll play it." "Do we get to eat?" "Woof, woof, woof! No, wait, I mean 'Sure. Let's play'." "Bugs… Bugs… Bugs…" _

_Ino felt a little touch on her shoulder. "Hmm?" the blond-haired girl asked, as she turned her head to her side. She saw Sakura, the cute, pink-haired transfer student (from last year). Ino hadn't really talked to her before, so she wondered a little why Sakura was talking to her now. "What is it, Haruno-san?" _

"_A-ano, please call me Sakura-chan," Sakura said shyly, as she bit her lip, looking at the girl in front of her. "Anyways, I was wondering, Ino-chan, how do you play _Truth-or-Dare_?"_

_Ino laughed, a tinkling sound, as Sakura stared at her. A grin broke across Sakura's grim, nervous lips, as she smiled at the blonde. _

_The start of an important friendship…_

_-_

"_Okay, Naruto-chan, truth or dare?" _

_Naruto paused a moment, looking confused. Then, grinning, he yelled: "RAMEN!" The other members of the group smacked their heads. Seeing these looks, Naruto grinned even wider. "I was just kidding, guys! Dare, of course! The future ruler must be ADVENTUROUS!!!"_

_Hinata smiled a bit, at his antics, as her teammate, Kiba, said: "Then, I dare you, Naruto, to… kiss Hinata on the cheek!"_

_Hinata blushed, her face turning red, to the comparison of her usual pale, porcelain skin. Naruto grinned, and leaning to Hinata, he came closer, and pecked her on the cheek. "All right!"_

"_So, Sasuke-teme, truth or dare?"_

_  
Sasuke paused, and looked around for Sakura. Where was she? She had left right before Naruto's turn… "I suppose… truth." _

"_Okay, then…"_

_-_

_Sakura skipped through the halls of her seemingly empty school. She listened to the _clack-clack _sound her shoes were making every time they touched the cold marble floor of the lobby. Finally, she reached her locker. Remembering the present, Sakura grinned a little, to herself. _

_She knew the present would surprise Sasuke-kun!_

_Sakura skipped back to her classroom, a box wrapped caringly in red tissue paper, with a pretty white ribbon tied to it. She glanced lovingly at the present, and smiled happily…_

_She was at the door of her classroom!_

_-_

"… _do you like Sakura-chan?"_

_-_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the question. She blushed a little, imagining what Sasuke's answer would be…_

_-_

_Like? As in friendship-like or love-like? Sasuke decided not to risk it, and answered the question in the simplest way he could: "No, I don't like her." Besides, she wouldn't ever know what he had said, right?_

_-_

"No, I don't like her."

_Sakura stopped, her hand centimeters away from the door handle. She froze, her eyes widening with betrayal. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she wondered what she would do now- run away or stay, hidden in the shadows. The present she had cared for minutes ago, fell, forgotten, by her feet._

_And the little girl did the only thing she knew in her heart- she ran away._

-

_The game continued on, and Sasuke sighed a little, sneaking peeks at the clock. Watching another minute go by, in his mind, he whispered: '21 minutes since Sakura-chan left.'_

_Little did he know that it would slowly amount to days, then months, then years, until he simply just forgot about her…_

_-_

_After school he found a red present by the door of his class. 'To Sasuke-kun,' the childish writing proclaimed on the paper taped to the box, 'Love, Sakura-chan.'_

-

_Knock-knock!_

Sasuke was startled, and as if he was pulled out of his memory, he jumped a tiny bit. Staring at the faded red paper of the present, he sighed a little, pushing the little box under his pillow.

-

"Hmm…" Sakura pondered, to herself, staring at the huge Uchiha mansion. "Have I been here before?"

Ino was busy sniffing the wide array of flowers in the garden in a pot on the porch. "Wow, these are great flowers," she commented as she walked about, staring fixedly at the flowers, "these flowers are wonderful!" Ino grinned, and shut her eyes, peacefully, as her hair blew around, softly, in the wind. "But not as wonderful as our shop's flowers," she added, as Sakura giggled softly.

Putting her ear against the door, Sakura heard the _thump-thump_ of someone's feet walking down the steps. "Shush!" she whispered. "I think he's coming!"

-

Sasuke opened the door. "No, I will not buy your company's items. Or no, I won't go on a date with you," he said in a monotone voice, reserved for door-to-door salesmen, and annoying pests of girls who followed him around everywhere (and :gulp: stalked him).

Staring at Ino (or so she thought), his eyes widened. "Who are you?" His expression on nonchalance changed, dramatically, into a hopeful smile (although it still was small). Ino sighed, a little annoyed. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Your classmate, remember?"

"No, not you! The… the girl behind you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she lowered herself onto the porch. "What?" She brushed back her medium-length cherry hair. "You can actually see me?"-Sasuke nodded, as if he was possessed… entranced- "Oh no, this isn't possible! Humans other than the one who summoned me can't see me…"

Ino looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura. Her expression slowly shifted from annoyance to confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You're… Sakura-chan…"

-

TBC

**A/N**- my lame attempt at a cliffy. Yesh.

I'm also really happy that I had the willpower to complete this chapter. Boy, it was HARD. Anyway, for my efforts, do I get a review:3

**Anyway… I'd like to glomp **MangaGirl427/MadHatter427 **for being the first reviewer, **RAY **for being the sweetest reviewer, **ArcaneRose **for 'inspiring' me to update, **SharinganPrincess **and **ItaSaku29 **for reviewing all of my stories and being real nice (it's a tie! XD), **anime'princess'forever **for giving me confidence in how my plot was going, **Haru no Hana **for restoring my faith in long but great reviews, **animemushroom **for getting me spending hours finding the song mentioned in her review (it's a good thing!), and **Crimson Fang of Konoha **for bringing back my ego (by calling my story clever!).**

Basically, thank you, all of you guys; sorry about my lack of updates. My life has been pretty hectic (Basic Excuse #1™) because I just started going to a new school and adjusting to the workload.

Thanks for waiting. And I hope the long wait was worth it. And remember… I love you all!!! starts tearing up WAH!!!

**Sincerely,**

**DECEPSHUN**


	4. Chapter 3: Your Eyes REWRITTEN

_W i s h _on an_ A n g e l_

**DECEPSHUN**

**Some Important Notes** Haha… sorry that pretty much everything is getting rewritten, but I thought that the previous chapter three was very… eh, inconsistent in the writing style compared to the other chapters.

Not to mention that I totally forgot that this story was supposed to be light-hearted. So…

Here's chapter three, _version two_. (btw, the 'v.2' part means version two XD)

**Anonymous reviewers, please don't forget to leave an email so I can reply! :D**

-

_Last Chapter…_

Ino looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura. Her expression slowly shifted from annoyance to confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You're… Sakura-chan…"

-

**Chapter Three (v.2): **your eyes are the brightest of all the colours

_He can't be that bad if he can actually see me, right_? Sakura looked at him, and for a split-second, she wondered if she had ever met him; this Sasuke seemed familiar… "That's right!" she said, as she stuck out her hand, with a smile on her face, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

When he didn't take her hand (A/N: I hope you understood what I meant; as in taking her hand to shake it ;;), she pouted and pulled her hand back, where it came to rest on a nearby chair arm.

"Have…," Sakura began to say, after a long silence, "Have we met before?" She gazed at him quizzically.

Sasuke looked at her, and all of a sudden, all his memories of _her_ came back to him. _The two of them as children, sitting in a large field, when Sakura-chan came over to his house and his okaa-san made him and Itachi clean up the whole house…_ He shook his head, as if to rid himself of those thoughts. Sakura's gaze was expectant."I guess not," he finally said, "I was mistaken."

"Eh? Now that you say that," Ino suddenly said, "Sakura-chan, have you ever been here before?"

"I don't think so," Sakura murmured, biting her lip a little; deep in thought. Then she paused. "Umm, at least I don't _remember _going here before"-when she got a confused look from Ino, she quickly continued with a small giggle-"See, I don't remember anything from before _they _found me."

Her so-called 'explanation' earned a confused look from Sasuke, too.

"Erm, see. I wasn't always like… _this_," Sakura explained, gesturing at herself as she said 'this', "_They _said that before I was like this, I lived in this area. So that's why I was here- to find where I used to live"-here, Sakura lowered her voice, and whispered to Ino-"and how I heard you." She smiled brightly at Ino then.

Sakura looked patiently at the two while they absorbed the information. "Well," she said to Sasuke, "are you just going to let your guests stand out here forever? Right, Ino?" She elbowed Ino.

It was then that Ino finally released where she was, and most importantly, who was right in front of her. "_Ano_… I… I guess so," Ino mumbled, blushing as she sneaked a peak at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, as he opened his front door wider. "Come on in."

He didn't wait for them to go in (A/N: gah! How un-gentlemanly!); instead, he disappeared into the darkness of his house. Ino started after him, but Sakura held her back. "Don't worry, Ino-chan, he'll come back later," Sakura told her, when Ino gave her a questioning look.

"We need to figure out…" Sakura paused dramatically, then continued: "Sakura's _Ino and Sasuke's First Date Battle Plan_!" She struck a pose for emphasis.

Ino laughed.

"I can tell: this is going to be _so _amusing."

"What's going to be so amusing?" a voice stopped their chatter. The two of them looked up to see Sasuke, a suspicious look on his face.

"Y'know, setting you up with In…" Sakura began to reply cheerfully, but Ino's hand quickly latched themselves over Sakura's mouth. Ino laughed, unnaturally high. "What Sakura-chan means is that she's going to set up a _wonderful _dinner for all of us." She leaned in to glare at Sakura. "… Right, _Sakura-chan_?"

There was a pause. "What?"

"Just say it!" Ino whispered frantically through clenched teeth.

Sasuke stared even more suspiciously than before (if that was even possible, of course…). Ino briefly wondered if he had decided that she was crazy or not, but stopped her train of thought. "Well, isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" she asked again, this time louder.

"Erm… umm… _yeah_… that's… err, right," Sakura said.

Silence ensues.

"Hn, so, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, rather rudely.

"Well, you see, Ino has the _hugest _crush on…" Again, Ino's hands quickly covered Sakura's mouth. "Sakura means to say that I have the hugest crush on… err, this… uh, guy," Ino finished lamely.

Sasuke raised on eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Named… umm," Ino paused again. _Think! Think! _she begged herself, _just a random guy's name… err…_

"Midori!" Sakura blurted out.

_Thank you, Sakura_. "Yeah, that's right. His name's Midori," Ino concluded. Then there was a silence. "Wait! What the hell! Midori is a girl's name!" Sasuke looked at her with a suspicious look again. "I mean, yes, that's right. His parents wanted a girl so badly that they gave Midori-_kun _a girl's name."

"Right," Sasuke said, but it didn't really seem like he actually believed it. "So… what does this… err, Midori guy have to do with me?" he asked; again, he said it in a rather impolite tone of voice.

Awkward silence.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Sakura quickly made herself visible to humans. "Oi, teme!" a loud voice called, "open up! I brought Shikamaru with me, too, okay?"

Sasuke sighed in irritation, but opened the door. "Dobe," he said, as if it were a greeting.

There were two people at the door: a blond boy with bright blue eyes- everything about him screamed 'loud'- and a slightly taller boy with dark hair and dark eyes. The two people at the door exchanged a few words, and then the loud one continued, "I know, I know! Why didn't I ask you before I brought Shikamaru, right?"

_The dark-haired one was probably 'Shikamaru',_ Sakura mused, _and the loud one is-_

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke's indifferent voice interrupted her thoughts. "Did I invite you over or something?"

"Well, not really," the loud one-Naruto-said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "But I figured, y'know, you're probably so lonely here, all by yourself"-then he saw Sakura and Ino-"Or not! Hi, Ino; hey, who are you?" He abandoned his conversation with Sasuke, rushed past the door, and stuck out his hand to Sakura with a grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto paused, and then pointed to the boy with dark hair. "And that's Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura laughed. "Hi, Uzumaki-san, Nara-san; I'm Haruno Sakura."

-

An hour later, the five of them were standing in Sasuke's kitchen, looking fearfully at the curry and rice that Sakura had cooked. Actually, it didn't really deserve to be called curry and rice; in fact, it didn't even look like food at all. Rather, the 'curry and rice' was a charred lump of red (how did it even turn that colour?) with a mushy bunch of white… substance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sakura said cheerfully, surveying her work. "_Itadakimasu_!"

"Uh… _itadakimasu_," the four muttered in reply.

Suddenly, Sakura took Ino aside. "This is my most brilliant plan yet!" she whispered excitedly to Ino. "When you eat my… err, _delicious _curry with rice, you umm, might feel a… _little _bit sick." Ino looked pointedly at Sakura, as if to say 'and how is that good?' "Then… _then_," Sakura continued, her excited smile growing wider, "Sasuke-kun will _have _to let you stay over (or something) because you'd be way too sick to go home!"

Ino scratched the back of her head.

"Eh… that's actually quite a diabolical plan," Ino muttered, and grinned; Sakura's excitedness was contagious. So, Ino returned to the table and ate a… rather large portion of the… err, food, that Sakura had cooked.

-

Ino (and Naruto and Shikamaru) ended up throwing up all the food that Sakura had cooked. Of course, Sasuke, _being the nice person he was_ (these words are dripping with sarcasm), hadn't touched the food that Sakura had made, and made his own food instead.

"Are you done throwing up yet?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, eating a bit of rice from his bowl. There was no response. Instead, he heard a retching noise.

"Throwing up is so troublesome"; Shikamaru's voice was heard, and Sakura giggled.

"Of _course_ I'm done," Ino shouted to him sarcastically, "I just _love _standing out here in the cold, watching Naruto and Shika-kun throw up curry and rice! It's positively invigorating and refreshing and happy and shiny." Sasuke, _again_, nice person as he was, had made the three of them throw up outside.

Sasuke ate more rice. "That's nice."

"ARGH, YOU INFURIATING PERSON!!"

A pause. Then: "That's nice."

-

In the end, Sasuke let Ino and Shikamaru stay over at his house (and Sakura, of course, stayed, too, while Naruto the Invincible eater decided to stop by Ichiraku later and not stay over at Sasuke's house); his house was so huge that Sakura suspected that Sasuke hadn't been in half of the rooms more than once. Now, the five of them were sitting silently in one of the many rooms.

"_So_," Sakura said, but paused, not finding anything to say. Then she giggled, and continued: "How did you like my cooking?"

There was a pause.

…A very, very long pause.

Then Naruto spoke up. "Ah… err… it was… uh, pretty _unique_."

"I didn't even want to _look _at it," Sasuke said indifferently, sipping his tea.

"Well… it's better than Ino's cooking," Shikamaru replied. Ino hit him on the head and glared at him, which caused him to mutter, 'troublesome woman', then add, "Err, I mean, it was okay."

Ino huffed, still glaring at Shikamaru. "C'mon, my cooking isn't _that_ bad."

"Yes it was. Besides, it's not like _you _ate any," he argued, "You made me and Chouji eat your various… cooking disasters. How troublesome."

"Like your cooking is any better." Ino stuck out her tongue.

Sakura grinned, and whispered discreetly to Sasuke, who was sitting next to her: "Ne, Sasuke-kun, they're fighting like a married couple; don't you think so?" Sasuke glanced up at her, slightly startled, and when he looked up, Sakura winked at him, an impish smile on her face. "Well, don't you think so?" Sakura asked again; this time, her voice was louder than before.

Ino and Shikamaru stopped their argument.

Then they blinked.

"Think what?" Ino asked, confusion written all over her face.

Sakura grinned again, delightfully, and laughed evilly. "Oh, nothing," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes at the two, "Right, Sasuke-kun?" He didn't reply, so she elbowed him. "_Right_? Sasuke-kun?"

"Ow. I mean… _right_," Sasuke said in a monotone voice, not sounding convincing at all.

Sakura nodded furiously. "Right!" She added in a wide smile.

_Very suspicious…_

-

_Later that night…_

Sakura giggled gleefully, as she went over her 'master plan' in her mind. She skipped around in a circle while she waited for Ino to come out of the bathroom. _This is going to be perfect,_ Sakura thought to herself, cackling, as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

_Clack_.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Ino had come out of the washroom. _Crap, she caught me doing that creepy pose_.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Err, nothing. _Nothing _at all." A pause, while Ino looked at Sakura suspiciously. "What I _mean_, is, err… I was… umm, waiting- yes, that's right! Waiting- for you, because, uh, I'm… scared of the, err, _dark_," Sakura babbled, saying whatever came to her mind. Ino looked at her with an expression that screamed 'WTF'. "Yeah, so… uh, I waited for, umm, you," Sakura finished her ramblings, grinning nervously at the end.

Ino coughed. "I… see," she said.

"So, let's go!" Sakura practically screamed, frantically, seeing a certain dark-haired male down the hall. She half-dragged Ino by the arm, half-ran down the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SAKURAAAAAA?" Ino shrieked. In reply, Sakura giggled evilly, and said in a scary voice, "Hehe. You'll _see_," then continued dragging Ino at full speed down the hallway. "GAH! MY MAKE-UP BAGGGGGGG!!" Ino screamed again; and indeed, her light-blue make-up bag had dropped.

"Who cares?" Sakura yelled back. "This is, like, the chance of a lifetime!"

Ino was a bit too scared to ask her what she meant by 'the chance of a lifetime', so she kept silent. Instead, she closed her eyes, and prayed that this would all end, and that Sakura would stop dragging her, because it was making her arm hurt.

Suddenly she found herself in a small, dark room. And there was silence.

"S…Sakura-chan?" Ino called out hesitantly.

"Umm, no, but you're sitting on my stomach, and it kind of hurts," came a voice from underneath her. A _male _voice; it certainly wasn't Sakura. Ino got up lightning-fast, and hurriedly flicked on the light switch. Then she screamed.

-

Sakura cackled evilly to herself, as she leaned against the (outside) door of the closet. "Oh, you evil genius, you," she said gloatingly to herself, as she moved a cabinet in the hallway in front of the closet door, "How smart of you to lock Ino-chan and Sasuke-kun in the closet…" She giggled maliciously, then proceeded to tip-toe off, still looking at the closet… when suddenly, she heard a voice in front of her say:

"What was it you said about me?"

Sakura's head whipped to the front. "Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny," Sasuke said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No."

"Shouldn't you be in the closet?"

A pause. "What closet?"

... "EH?!"

-

_To be continued…_

-

**A/N: **Yes, _completely_ different from the chapter 3, version one.

lol, this is a very lame attempt at a cliffie.

How'd you like the chapter? Personally, I think it's pretty awesome. I kept getting these sudden inspirations for scenes while writing this chapter, so it was really fun to write. XD

Please review! :3 You'll get an invisible hug! (btw, does anyone recognize the chapter title? :D)

Decepshun

PS: What anime/manga/book have you become obsessed with lately? I'm madly in love with "Ghost Hunt"! :D


	5. Chapter 4: WHAT IS THIS CLOSET v2

**APPARENTLY, THIS IS TURNING INTO A CRACK-FIC… SO HERE WE ARE! VERSION TWO OF "WISH ON AN ANGEL" CHPT 4 :D**

**It's basically the same parts… just less OOC. Hopefully.**

-

_Wish _on **an **Angel

**By **Decepshun

**Notes **Thanks for your lovely reviews *sniffles*, everyone (and thanks for reading my story~)!!! Honestly, it fills me with such giddiness that people are reading my stories (and hopefully, enjoying them XD), and reviews are like shiny, fluffy, yummy blobs of happiness (hehe).

*sniff* Just for all those wondering: _yes, I'm in a weird mood now._ XD

_Anyway_… ONWARD! To Chapter 4! **SHAZAM.**

-

**So Far **Sakura, the evil matchmaker, decides that the best way to have Sasuke, Ino's love interest, fall madly for Ino is to visit his house. But Sasuke seems to recognize her…?! Then two other people, ramen-obsessed Naruto and lazy Shikamaru creep along… And Sakura's plan to make Sasuke realize his love for Ino by making Ino eat horrid food backfires!!! So she moves on to _Plan B_, which involves locking Sasuke and Ino in the closet… only… why is Sasuke… well, _not in the closet_?!

-

**Last Chapter**

_Sakura's head whipped to the front. "Eh? Sasuke-kun?"_

"_No, I'm the Easter Bunny," Sasuke said, his words dripping in sarcasm._

"_Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up. _

"_No."_

"_Shouldn't you be in the closet?"_

_A pause. "What closet?"_

… "_Eh?!"_

-

**Chapter Four: **What is this Closet that you speak of?

There was a pregnant pause, as a million scenarios ran through Sakura's head. _Oh… my… god. What if I locked her in with a random serial killer? He could've killed cereal while he was in that closet! Wait, what? How can you kill cereal? Then, what if the "Sasuke" that I locked in the closet with Ino was… an… _alien!_ Yeah! An alien who decided to take on Sasuke's appearance to trick us allllllll…_

Meanwhile, Sasuke's thoughts were completely different. _What the hell._

"You're crazy," Sasuke stated bluntly, deciding then that it would be best to just ignore the pink-haired girl and to go to sleep.

"I thought we established that already," Sakura said, "I can't believe you just noticed that now." A pause, while Sasuke stared at her, '_wtf_' clearly written all over his face. He turned around to leave, with a slight shudder, when Sakura added: "Wait! Seriously, if you aren't in the closet, who's in the closet? I could've sworn I pushed someone… err, I mean, _saw _someone go in there."

Sasuke stared at her blankly, his dark eyes unblinking. "What are you talking about?" he finally asked, although with the amount of craziness that had happened since he had met Sakura, Sasuke decided (somewhere in the back of his mind) that he really didn't want to know.

Sakura smacked her forehead with the back of her palm. "Don't tell me I didn't explain to you what my plan was."

"Plan?" Sasuke repeated. 'Curse that frigging curiosity. I really, really don't want to know. But… plan? What plan? Was there even a_ plan _in the first place?... Damn curiosity again…'

Sakura was muttering now. "Can't have him finding out… gotta figure out a way to ditch him…," she mumbled to herself, under her breath. Suddenly her face lit up. "Aha!" Sakura exclaimed, her tone triumphant. Sasuke's '_wtf_' face was back. "Look! A distraction!" She pointed off to the side.

"Nice try," Sasuke said, although he _was_ tempted to look at what she was pointing at.

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Fine. Be that way."

"Plan?" Sasuke asked, "You were just talking about it?"

"Ah, that's right," Sakura said, trying to avoid meeting his eyes (she had heard somewhere that your eyes completely give you away when you're trying to lie). She stopped for a moment, obviously trying to come up with a lie. "The plan… that you're… uhh, talking about was… um, you know, just… a, uh, _normal _plan," she finished off, rather lamely.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Okay, fine," Sakura told him, "I'll tell you." Sasuke was internally a bit suspicious that she would tell him without much a fight. "But you've got to close your eyes first." Nevermind. He knew she would never tell her.

"Nope, not gonna fall for that," Sasuke said.

"Oh, gee! What is that lovely thing over there?" Sakura pointed to her left, with an exaggeratedly shocked face, "What is it doing there?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura yawned in an obviously fake manner. "Well, well, won't you look at the time? It's… uh, _really late_. I'd better get some sleep. And you should, too! You know, beauty sleep is very important for someone like you—uh, I mean, _important for everyone_. So, uh, good night!" With that, she disappeared off, to who-knows-where, with an evil laugh and cackle.

Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to look at what she was pointing at, and turned his head to his right. He sweatdropped—there was nothing there.

-

_Meanwhile… _

"Shika-kun?" Ino's eyes widened in astonishment, "What're you doing here?" She wrinkled her nose, as she looked at him, sprawled on the floor among the various mops, and cleaning… devices.

"Do you have a mop fetish or something?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and sighed. "_No_. It's actually quite a troublesome way that I got here."

"Me too," Ino agreed, then paused, "No, waitasec, not _troublesome_, because that's really just a weird phrase." She sighed, too, and settled down on the floor of the closet. "So, how'd you get in the closet?"

"You see, I was walking back to my room, or rather, _Sasuke's guest room_—what a troublesome thing to say—when all of a sudden, someone pushed me into this closet," Shikamaru said, with a long, drawn-out sigh, "And just when I could finally get some rest. How is it possible to sleep in a closet? _Kami-sama_, how troublesome…"

Ino's eyes widened. "_Well_, that's exactly how I got here!"

"Impossible."

"No, no, unless… it was…" Ino trailed off.

"Sakura," the two of them suddenly yelled, eyes glinting.

"Oh, she's gonna get it," Ino muttered under her breath, then paused, "… once I get out of this fricking closet."

-

_He had just woken up, and his thoughts were a mess; he couldn't think clearly. His vision was blurry, and all he could see was some light coming from his left. He was on a soft surface, and he could smell the sterile cleanness of a hospital. Perhaps he was in a hospital… but… where were his parents? Where was the rest of his family?_

_Finally, he could make out the shape of a man sitting next to his bed._

… "_Otou-san?" he muttered, and was surprised at how much his throat hurt when he talked, "Is that you?"_

"Iie_," the man answered, and immediately, the boy could tell that it was not, "I am a medic-nin at the hospital in Konoha." There was a short pause, while the man leafed through some papers, "and you are…"-another pause, and he heard the rustle of papers-"… ah, here it is. _Uchiha Sasuke_."_

"_Y… yes," the boy replied, then paused a bit, before continuing: "Mister, do you know where my okaa-san and otou-san are?"_

_The man paused. "Uhm… don't you want to know where your brother is?" The man had noticed that the boy had not asked where his brother, _Uchiha Itachi, aged 13_, as the information in his file said, was._

_The boy looked at him oddly. "… Itachi-nii-san's gone, isn't he?"_

_The man nodded slowly. "Yes."_

"_Then, please tell me: where are my parents?" The boy looked up at the man with a hopeful look on his face._

"_They're _dead_."_

-

Suddenly, Sakura popped out of nowhere, with a cheery grin. "Well! We've got to get Ino-chan out of the closet! Who knows who's that other person in there with her, now that we know you're out here."

"What closet?"

A pause. "Oh? Didn't I tell you?"

"No," Sasuke said, an increasingly horrid feeling coming over him.

"Then, never mind that," the pink-haired girl said with a grin, and shrugged, giggling a bit, as she skipped away from Sasuke (probably to evade whatever suspicious questions he would ask her next)

Sasuke's suspiciousness increased ten-fold. Sasuke's Suspicious Suspicions™ (alliteration! XD): _What was this talk about a closet? Do I even _have _a closet? _

-

_Some Time Later_…

By the next morning, Shikamaru and Ino were finally freed from the closet by Sakura, who suddenly realized that the two of them were still locked in the closet while she and Sasuke were having the lovely conversation about closets. When opening the closet door, Sakura suddenly had an inspiration for more of her evil matchmaking schemes. _Aha!_ She thought with a triumphant grin (which looked quite scary, mind you!), _this is absolutely brilliant_.

"So, everybody," Sakura announced, "tell me about yourself."

Shikamaru grumbled. "Why would we want to do that?" he asked in a rather annoyed voice (he was still a bit angry with Sakura for locking him the closet, and therefore, having Ino think he had a mop fetish). "It's such a troublesome thing to do."

"Because then, we can get Sasuke's information so we can make him fall in love with In-" Ino's hand suddenly clamped over Sakura's mouth.

"Ahahaha… _no_, you heard wrong!" Ino quickly said, ignoring Sakura's talking, which was muffled by Ino's hand. There was a pause, and then Ino added, "Whatever you heard… well, _you're completely wrong_! Go get your ears checked!"

"How do you know what I thought she said?" Shikamaru asked her suspiciously.

Ino glared at him. "Because I do."

"That was a very troublesome excuse," Shikamaru told her.

"Sure, sure, Shika. You're just jealous of my mind-reading skills."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Ino's glare intensified, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh, nothing," Shikamaru said, and then lowering his voice, he muttered again, "Troublesome."

"PEOPLE!" Sakura yelled, finally getting Ino's hand off her mouth and pointing somewhere down the hallway, "Sasuke is escaping my evil clutches- wait! I mean, Sasuke is getting away!" The two of them- Ino and Shikamaru – glanced in the direction that she was frantically pointing at. "Not to mention you guys argue like a married couple!"

Ino directed her evil glare of doom at Sakura. Shikamaru yawned, and then after muttering, "glaring is so troublesome," he glared at her too. "What did you say?" they asked menacingly, and creepily enough, in unison.

"See, that further proves my point," Sakura said. "You even say things in unison!" Suddenly, their glares intensified. "Urk! I mean, uh,… _nevermind_, uh… WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE? OH, YOU NEED MY HELP? OKAY! Well, err, bye-bye, Ino and Shikamaru!"

With that, Sakura dashed away.

-

"I don't think this is the best idea," Sasuke commented.

"Shut up," Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke yet managing to also be looking triumphantly at the sheet of paper that she was holding up reverently, with the words 'PLAN B' written at the top, "It's brilliant."

Sasuke took another bite out of the tomato.

"Waitasec!" Sakura cried out.

Another bite out of Mr. Tomato.

"How do _you_ know about the plan?" Sakura said accusingly.

"It says 'Plan B' on it, baka." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare. "_Well_, aren't you the smart little boy? Then what's the plan, exactly?"

"I'm not telling you," Sasuke replied, rather childishly.

Suddenly, Sasuke found his tomato in Sakura's hands. "Aha! Tell me now or…" Sakura lowered her voice to a dramatic whisper, then continued: "Your tomato… _dies_!" (Ignore the fact that tomatoes aren't exactly living creatures and that they can't really die since they aren't alive in the first place)

Sasuke gasped (_quietly_, mind you, QUIETLY). "Give me my tomato."

Sakura laughed evilly.

"Okay, fine, fine! I don't really know the plan. I was just trying to annoy you. Now gimme my tomato."

Sakura laughed evilly again, and stretched out her hand as if to give back the tomato, but grabbed it back before Sasuke had a chance to get it back. "NEVER!" She then took a bite out of the tomato and made a face. "Why do you even like tomatoes? They actually taste really weird. Yuck."

Sasuke's face reddened.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, noticing the extra colour on his face.

His flush deepened. "I… In… Indirect k… k… kiss!" (**A/N: Gasp! Sasuke! You indecent little boy!**)

"Huh? What's that?"

If possible, his blush deepened even more. "Uh,… well, you see… umm…" But before Sasuke could give his _wonderful _explanation of what an indirect kiss was, suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open.

"GOOD MORNING!" Ino cried out cheerfully, followed closely by a not-so-cheerful Shikamaru.

Sakura turned her head in their direction, completely forgetting the previous conversation about… ahem, indirect kisses, and exclaimed, "Wow! Perfect timing, Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun! This is the perfect time to tell me a bit about yourself. So that I can make Sasuke fall _madly _in love with Ino… _ahem_, I mean, so I know you better!" She had a firm grip on Sasuke's sleeve so he couldn't get away this time.

"Okay, starting with… hmm, you… _Ino-chan_!" Sakura nudged Sasuke, and whispered to him, "You'd better pay close attention to this, Sasuke-kun! So you'll know what your future girlfriend likes, so you don't have to ask her later!"

"Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Umm, my family owns a flower shop, so that's probably why I love flowers so much. I also like clothes. Yup, clothes are pretty awesome. I hate bugs, basically. So, sorry Shino (wherever you are), but I'm afraid that _our love will never be_. Ahem, I mean, yeah. And I also don't like… pineapples." Ino gave a meaningful look to Shikamaru and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, I guess we're going clockwise, so… I'm Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru began, but was cut off by Sakura saying, rather rudely:

"Yada, yada, yada, okay, Shakimura- you have a rather odd name, Shakimura- that's okay, thanks. Okay, next… Sasuke?"

"Umm, actually, it's Shikamaru."

"Right. Shakimura. Ahem, _anyway_, Sasuke?"

"No thanks," Sasuke said.

Sakura glared at him, and stood on her tip-toes (in an admittedly lame attempt to seem taller), and then she brought her face close to his. "That wasn't a question. It was an order. Now do tell, Sasuke-kun."

"_Fine_," he finally said. "I'll tell you a bit about myself." The three stared expectantly at Sasuke, as he said, "… I like tomatoes." There was a pause, as the other three sweatdropped.

"Any questions?"

-

_He had just realized at that moment that he had lost everything; everything and everyone that had actually mattered to him. His parents were dead, his brother was missing- most likely to never return, and at last, Sakura… _

_He suddenly had an urge to go to her house. He knew that it was probably empty and lifeless now that nobody lived there anymore, but still, he put on his shoes and walked and walked. The sky was darkening outside, and it was a cold winter, but still he walked on until he reached the house that she used to live in. _

Sakura loved the snow in the winter_, he recalled absent-mindedly, as he trudged through the streets. _

_When he reached the house, he stood outside for a few moments, just looking at it, just feeling the breeze, and he wondered briefly where Sakura was now. He wondered what she was doing now, how she was, and most of all, he wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. _

_Then suddenly, it sunk in. The fact that she was gone suddenly registered in his mind._

_A cold feeling came over him._

_He stared at the sky, and all of a sudden, his knees just collapsed under him, and his tears fell. He cried because he would never see his parents again, he cried because everyone had cared about was taken away from him, but mostly, he cried because the one person who he could trust, the one person who truly understood him- Sakura- was gone._

_Forever._

_And it was all his fault._

_He gazed up at the sky again, his vision blurred from his tears, and to his surprise, he saw white dots of snow falling from the sky._

-

_TBC…_

-

**A/N: **(_about the last section…_) Sasuke has got to be the angstiest depressed eight-year-old ever. XD

**Thank you for reading this~ I hope you like this story :)**

BTW… do you think my writing style has changed/improved/gotten weirder/etc.? 

~Decepshun

**SUPER ULTRA IMPORTANT NEWS: **attention! I will soon be moving over to FictionPress! I'll try to finish all the stories soon, though. :D


End file.
